A Lord's Trust/A Prince's Favor: The Second Task
} |name = A Lord's Trust/A Prince's Favor: The Second Task |image = Jarvia image.jpg |px = 270px |location = Carta Hideout |previous = Entering Jarvia's Hideout |next = Anvil of the Void |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Prince's Favor: The Second Task or A Lord's Trust: The Second Task is a main quest in Dragon Age: Origins. It is a sub-quest of A Paragon of Her Kind quest line, obtained after completing Entering Jarvia's Hideout. Walkthrough Now you are inside the Carta Hideout and it's time to find Jarvia. * There are many rooms and doors with several thugs within and most will have Chests and Barrels with loot in them. * As well as much loot, you may also begin the Jammer's Stash Side-Quest. In addition to this quest, there is a Jail room where you will find the character Leske, who you may free by killing the Jailor and taking his key. (Leske is only imprisoned here if you are not a Dwarf Commoner; if that is the case, the would-be Dwarven Commoner Warden's corpse is seen in the other cell) * After making it to the heart of the Carta Hideout, you will find Jarvia who initiates another short dialogue scene. (If playing as the Dwarf Commoner, Leske will be there as her lieutenant.) When the battle initiates, several Carta Assassins will appear to aid her. ** The tripwires at the top of the stairs behind Jarvia are difficult to disarm; in order for a rogue to disable them, switch to 3rd-person top-down view and then move the mouse pointer along the tripwire to either side and into the wall until the disarm icon appears. (PC Only) ** If you are intending to double-cross Bhelen and have obtained the Shifting Allegiances quest from Dulin, then the Incriminating Evidence needed to complete this quest can be found in a chest towards the back of the room where Jarvia is confronted.This will add +1 support for Harrowmont. ** If you are intending to double-cross Harrowmont and have obtained the Betrayed from Within quest, then be sure to plant the Forged Documents in the chest with the quest marker before leaving. This will add +1 support for Bhelen. *Killing Jarvia will add +3 support for your chosen candidate. For detailed strategies for the fight against Jarvia, see Jarvia (strategy). * After exiting the hideout, you will emerge in Janar Armorers. Janar himself will not be happy about the hole you made in his wall. * If you go to Dust Town there are 3 Jarvia Supporters south of Nadezda. They do not attack unless you talk to them. * Take the news of Jarvia's death to either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont - depending on who requested the task - to complete the quest. Result * After successfully killing Jarvia and reporting to either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont, Anvil of the Void (quest) will be available. * 1750 XP, upon reporting back to either Prince Bhelen or Lord Harrowmont. * Remember to report back to either Dulin with the incriminating evidence or Vartag about planting documents, to complete Shifting Allegiances or Betrayed from Within, respectively, if relevant. Bugs * If Betrayed from Within was obtained and the Warden planted incriminating evidence, Lord Pyral Harrowmont will give the quest A Lord's Favor: The Third Task but A Lord's Trust: The Second Task will not register as completed. Workaround requires talking to Lord Pyral Harrowmont prior to planting the incriminating evidence. After the conversation and planting the evidence, Vartag is the next person to talk to, who will now be in Royal Palace. * Sometimes if your stand in just the right spot towards where you find Pique's box, you will be suddenly stopped, then find yourself randomly entering Jarvia's room without going through other rooms. * If both Bhelen and Harrowmont were at least once double-crossed, either after the first or the second task, the Warden will be presented with both options at the chest: to plant the evidence for Bhelen, and to get proof that Bhelen ordered attack on his brother. However, the Warden can only hear about either planting or getting the evidence, never both, and this happens despite the fact the Warden was never given the appropriate quest. Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Orzammar quests